Translate This: New Ending (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A request by Skye Prower 2016, and based on the Sonic Boom episode "Translate This". After Sticks throws Tails' UT bot into the water, the fox becomes furious. Can he calm down in time before he loses a friend from his lashing out in anger? Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story, or one-shot, as it were. All rights to Sonic go to SEGA, and so on and so forth. Also, this may contain a little bit of verbatim dialogue from the episode that it's based on, but not a lot, so please don't sue me.**

 **So, somewhat unsurprisingly, this is another one-shot request by my friend Skye Prower 2016. Also unsurprisingly, it's based on a Sonic Boom, this time based on an episode, that episode being "Translate This". It's one of my favourite early episodes of Sonic Boom, and I like how we got to see Sticks' crazier side. It's hard to imagine her having that, I know, but still. Anyway, I hope that y'all enjoy what I put down.**

* * *

The team had just saved Tails from Eggman's clutches on the mad doctor's island, his large robot destroyed and knocked out to the sea. Eggman himself let out a cry of disbelief and went back inside his base, Cubot and Orbot not far behind him.

"Thanks for helping me, guys," Tails smiled.

"We couldn't have done it without UT there," Knuckles replied.

"I have a feeling that we're going to be going on a lot more adventures with UT from now on," said Sonic.

"I agree," Sticks added, folding her arms.

"I'm going to kill that stupid robot," UT replied, translating for the orange badger.

In anger, said badger walked up to the robot that Tails had created, lifting it up and throwing the mechanical translator out into the water. After she did, Tails turned to see his creation fall into the water, followed by the sound of a short circuit before turning a glare on Sticks.

"Sorry, Tails," Sticks said, wiping her hands clean. "It had to be done."

"You idiot!" Tails said.

"Whoa, slow down, Tails," Sonic said.

"No, I won't slow down!" Tails said, turning his attention back to Sticks, walking up to her. "I was planning on removing the translator when we got home and re-purposing him into working without it!"

"I'm... I'm sorry!" Sticks said.

"You will be!" Tails said.

In anger, he pushed his badger friend, knocking her down to the ground. Before anyone else could reply, Tails turned and ran across the island, diving over the cliff. He decided to use his tails to slow his descent into the water, soon breaking through it and diving under.

He saw his robot floating still, the lights in its body snuffed out from the water. Tails swam as quickly as he could to catch up with UT, using his tails to propel him faster, soon catching up with it. After he caught his robot, he made a break for the surface, knowing that he didn't have much air left.

He broke through the water and took a few moments to catch his breath. When he did, he got his tails spinning again, flying back up the cliff and making it all the way up there, laying UT down on the ground.

"He's shorted out, but I can fix him," Tails said, reaching into his belt for some tools.

"Tails..." Sticks said, reaching a hand over to touch his shoulder.

The yellow fox shrugged it off. "Stay away from me..." he muttered darkly.

Sticks couldn't help but nod, backing away as her eyes filled up with remorse. She and the others then watched as Tails went to work on UT, making a point to dry out the robot since the water damage would still take a toll.

After a few minutes, Tails was all finished, having taken out the translator chip.

"So, it talks normally now without translating anything?" asked Amy.

"Yes, I do," UT replied.

"Wow, it works!" Knuckles said.

"You still weren't expecting that to happen," said UT.

"You sure that you removed the chip?" Sonic chuckled. "Come on, guys. Let's head home."

Tails nodded, and they all headed to the bottom of the island, Tails plane waiting for them at the bottom. They all got on, with some having to hold on to the wings during the flight, and they soon made it back to Seaside Island.

As they landed and everyone left the plane, Amy pulled Tails aside. "I need to speak with you for a minute."

"Oh, sure," Tails said. "What's up, Amy?"

The pink hedgehog sighed. "I know that you hate Sticks for what she did, but you really should forgive her. She's a little bit rough around the edges, sure, but she's not used to technology quite like you are."

The two-tailed fox nodded. "Yeah, I know. And... maybe that push was a bit much..." He then shook his head. "But she's got to meet me halfway too."

"Tails, she's been trying to apologise to you this whole time," she said. "You pushed her away. Let her say sorry to you, okay? I don't want this fight to spill over before anything bad happens."

Tails nodded. "All right. I'll talk to her about it as soon as I can."

"Well, you'd best get to her quickly," Amy smiled. "She's heading back for her burrow."

The yellow fox turned to see Sticks headed for her home before turning back to Amy, giving her a word of thanks before walking after Sticks, picking his robot up and using his flying to catch up with her, soon landing next to her as she walked.

"Hi, Sticks," he said, UT next to him.

"Oh..." Sticks replied. "Hey, Tails..."

"So... walking home, huh?"

"Yeah," Sticks nodded. "What about you?"

"What do you mean what about me?"

"Why are you walking with me?" Sticks asked. "Didn't you push me away earlier, caring more about that stupid robot than you did about me?"

"I'm sorry about that," Tails said. "I really am. But it's not just me. You've got to meet me halfway here."

"Meet you halfway?" Sticks said, exasperated. "Tails, you know that I'm no good with technology. When I tried meeting you halfway, you said no and went back to bringing your robot back to life."

"I know," Tails nodded. "And I should make it up to you. I'm sorry that I acted angrily about it. But you have to understand that UT is more than a robot to me, much like my plane is more than just a plane. I like inventing stuff, and I like how technology works... but more than that, I like how you don't like it, in a way. I like how you're your own person. I like how you don't let anyone try to sway you into anything that you know is bad. I like that... I like that you're different to me." He then paused and took a breath. "I actually like you quite a lot..."

Sticks blushed. "I... I like you too, Tails..."

"Y-You do?" Tails stuttered.

Sticks nodded. "I do. I like how excited you get about inventing stuff, even though I don't like much of what you invent. But... well, we fight robots all the time. And I know that Eggman's robots are evil and the things that you invent are good, but... I don't want your own inventions to hurt you. Accidents have happened before."

Tails nodded. "True. I never meant for them to."

"I know." Sticks sighed as they reached her burrow. "I guess I just don't want you to let what you invent get in the way of your friends."

"Sticks..." Tails said, taking one of the orange badger's hands in his own. "I'll try my hardest to make sure that that never happens. You have my word."

"I know..." Sticks said nervously. "So... you still like me, even for all of my quirks about technology?"

"I kinda think that your quirks make you cute," Tails said with a blush. "What about you? Do you still like me even though I make death machines every now and then?"

"Don't make fun," Sticks playfully jibed. "But, yes. I do like you, Tails. Your quirks about technology make you cute too. That and your tails."

"It's how I got my name," Tails shrugged. "So, you forgive me?"

"Yes," Sticks confirmed with a nod. "Do you forgive me too?"

Tails nodded. "There's nothing to forgive."

Sticks giggled, and the two kept their hands held together, looking into each other's eyes. They moved close to each other and pressed their lips together gently. They both smiled softly into their kiss, hugging each other close, embracing lovingly. Soon, they both broke from it, panting heavily.

"Wow..." Tails smiled. "My first kiss..."

"Mine too..." said Sticks. "Tails... I..."

"I love you too..." Tails said.

"I always knew that my mind could be read," Sticks giggled. "I love you, Tails."

Tails kissed her on the cheek. "Come on. Let's go inside."

Sticks nodded, and the two went inside, deciding to take a seat on the couch that Sticks had. Since she didn't have a TV, the two just sat there and enjoyed each other's company, talking and smiling and laughing with each other.

Then, suddenly, Tails remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to show you what I reprogrammed UT into doing now."

"You didn't give it a giant death laser, did you?"

"No," Tails smiled. "UT, would you mind getting us some water?"

"No problem, sir," UT replied, its voice now taking on a slight British lilt. The robot disappeared, getting two glasses since Sticks kept them in her kitchen, and filling them up with water from a small fountain near the burrow.

"Aw, you remember about my water," Sticks said.

Tails chuckled, raising his glass to Sticks. "Here's to us."

Sticks clinked it, drinking some water along with Tails. After they were both finished, they kicked back on the couch and decided to curl up with each other, with Tails shutting down UT with a code so that his robot could sleep as well.

"I love you, Sticks," said Tails.

"I love you too," replied Sticks.

* * *

 **Aw... I like writing these. So, yeah. That was my one-shot based on the Sonic Boom episode. I hope that my friend likes it, and I hope that you guys all enjoy it too. I'll see you for my next one-shot which will be more lemony, then I'll see you for the continuation of Cyber Riders after that. Take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
